tnxanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
TNXA Impact Wrestling
On December 3, 2010, after the Draft, Torrin posted TNXA iMPACT! The revenue, Bankers Life Fieldhouse (formally as Conseco Fieldhouse) in Indianapolis, IN. All games used for SmackDown vs. RAW 2010, 2011, and WWE 2K14 for the Xbox 360 console. The Stage for TNXA iMPACT! is WWE RAW (SvR 2010) or CAW Arena (WWE 2K14) that look like TNA Impact Zone. It's theme song is "Show Out" by Roscoe Dash. Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 ' 'Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Rosters Superstars "General Manager" Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) - "Charismatic Enigma" Jeff Hardy - Whisper In The Wind, Twist of Fate, Swanton Bomb "The Wishmaster" Timmy Turner (Fairly OddParents/UCCW/LOH) - Wish Cutter (RKO), Death Wish (Corner RKO), Wishing Star Press (Shooting Star Press), Fairly Odd-Driver (R W & B Driver) "The Beast Incarnate" Brock Lesnar - F5, Kimura Lock, German Suplex Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown) - 450 Splash, Rai Dragon (CAF), Dragonsault (Lionsault) Jack Evans - Phoenix 630 Senton (CAF), Phoenix 630 Hurricanrana, Ode to Blitzkrieg (Standing Shooting Star), 99 Crusher InuYasha (InuYasha) - Iron Reaver Soul Stealer (CAF), Wind Scar (CAF), The Demon Curse (Irish Curse), Chokeslam Austin Juhasz (CXWI/OCBF/COH/LOH) - Death Warrent (CAF: Tiger Powerbomb), Impaler DDT, Scorpion Tail Kick Zak Saturday (Secret Saturdays) - The Claw (CAF), Cryptid Elbow Attack (Outer Limits Elbow), Cryptid Suplex (Tazzplex) Lord Magma (UWA Assault) - Last Ride to Armageddon, Chokeslam from Hell "The Show-Off" Dolph Ziggler - Sleeper Hold, ZigZag Wade "Bad News" Barrett - Bullhammer, Wasteland, Winds of Change Johnny Test (Johnny Test) - Test Drive Triple-S (CAF; Shooting Star Spear), Test Elbow (Starstruck Elbow Drop) "El Tigre" Manny Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) - Tres Tigre Amigos (CAF), Miracle City Supreme (CAF), Tigre Suplex (Tiger Suplex), Tigre Driver (Tiger Bomb) "Shadow Keeper" Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh!) - Shadow Driver (Tombstone Piledriver), Shadow Mind Control (Vice Grips), Shadow Claw "Tha Scorpion" Trey Suave (Original CAW) - Scorpion Death Drop (Reverse DDT), Scorpion Death Lock (Sharpshooter or Cloverleaf) "The One Man Nation" Vaughn Kreed (UWA Assault) - Aneurysm (CAF), Spine Shatter Ben "10" Tennyson (Ben 10) - Perfect 10, Alien Driver "The Best In The World" CM Punk - G.T.S (Go To Sleep), Anaconda Vise "Cholo Street Thug" Azrael Sanchez (Original CAW) - Chicano Backbreaker (Back Stabber); Chicano Neckbreaker (Zack Attack); Chicano Driver (Implant Buster) Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) - Xiaolin Overdrive (Futureshock DDT), Heylin Lock (The Hart Lock), Heylin Kick (Super Kick or Corner Super Kick) Craig Marduk (Tekken 4) - Armageddon Hammer (Jackhammer), The Last Ride James Kojiro (Pokémon)- Rocket Cutter (450 into Over Castle Neckbreaker), Rocket Buster (Muscle Buster), Stun Spore from Victreebel (McMahon Stunner), Flower Power Takedown (Triple H's Spinebuster), Wrap Attack (Black Widow or Octopus Stretch) Ezekiel (Total Drama Series) - Zeke Street (Reality Check), "Paying Homage to UWA's The Franchise Player" You Got Severed (Attitude Adjustment) Ginta Toramizu (Marachen Awakens Romance) - M.A.R. Suplex (Two Suplexes followed by a Jackhammer), The Twister (Whisper In The Wind), Chain Reaction (Anaconda Vice) Meowth (Pokémon) - Payday (Spear), Night Slash (Meathook Clothesline), Perfect Charm (Diamond Cutter), Fury Swipes (Vader Hammer), Cat Claw (Mandible Claw) "Evil Boy Genius" Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) - Jack Spice Drive (Jacknife Powerbomb), Spice Club (Divng Brain Chop) "The Wolf Demon" Koga (InuYasha) - Full Moon Slam (Batista Bomb), Gorashi Matt Hardy - Twist of Fate, Side Effect Renji Abarai (Bleach) - Samurai Cutter (RKO), Spirit Driver (Top Rope Tigerbomb) Cuties "General Manager" "World's Greatest Gal" Ran Kotobuki (Super GALS) - "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink - Triple German Suplex, Sharpshooter, Pretty in Pink (CAF), Pink Factor (CAF; Suplex followed by a Modified DDT; SvR 2010 only), Pink Driver (CAF; for SvR 2011, WWE '12, WWE '13, and WWE 2K14 only) "Bludgeoning Angel" Dokuro Mitsukai (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan) - Club To Death (CAF), Kiss of Death (Long Kiss Goodnight), Angel Leg Sweep (Modified Russian Leg Sweep), Halo Lock (Accordion Torture Rack) "The Ultra Director" Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) - Falcon Dropkick (Missle Dropkick), S.O.S. Faceplant (Wheelbarrow Facebuster), Suzumi-Kick (French TKO), Haruhi Clutch (Colossal Clutch) Mileena (Mortal Kombat) - Be Mine (CAF/Two-Handed Choke into Swinging Jawbreaker), Rip Off (CAF/Corner Belly-to-Belly Flip Slam), Chokeslam, Sai Spear (Edge's Spear), Outworld Suplex (Capture Suplex) Skarlet (Mortal Kombat) ' - Blood Bath (CAF/Clothesline from Hell), Make It Rain (CAF/Powerbomb into Oklahoma Gutbuster into Gorilla Press Slam), Off with your Head (Blackout aka Curb Stomp), Red Driver (Michinoku Driver) '"The Phenomenal" Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) - Jade Clash (Styles Clash/Faith Breaker), J-Kick (Yoshi Tatsu's Roundhouse Kick), Liu Kang Kick (Diving Kick), Karate Chop from Jackie Chan Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara) - GTS (Shades of her fan, CM Punk), Egg Heart of Love (Leg Lariet Drop), Shugo Chara-canrana (CAF), Amulet Armbar (Tilt-A-Whirl Armbar or Cross Armbreaker) BloodRayne (BloodRayne) - Rayne Down (CAF or Gordbuster), Dracula Kiss (Hell's Gate), Blood Kick (French TKO), Decapitation Kick (Trouble in Paradise) Mandy Luxe (Totally Spies) - Beverly Hills Bulldog (Stratusfaction), Beverly Hills Lock (Lotus Lock), Glamorous DDT (Future Shock DDT), Bitch Slap (Women's Slap 2), Beverly Hills DDT (Jumping DDT) Caitlin (Totally Spies) - Simply Beautiful (Jumping DDT), Dress Code Violation (Mr. McMahon Stunner), Burn Book (Book End), Impeding Scandal (Cubito Aequet; Elbow of Disdain), Beverly Hills Jam (Leg Drop Bulldog) Dominique (Totally Spies) - Just Blackmail (Reverse Twist of Fate), Glamour Shot (Mickie James DDT; DDT 2), Burn Book (Book End), Cold Shoulder (Lita DDT), Rear View (Booty Popping Moonsault; steals the move from Aileen Rao) "The Homecoming Queen" Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible) - Crowning Achievement (Rock Bottom/Book End), Lemon Bon-Bon (Eat Defeat), Mystical Monkey Flip, Tiara Suplex (Tiger Suplex) "Ctarl-Ctarl Emperor" Aisha Clan-Clan (Outlaw Star) - Beast Lock (Brock Lock), Ctarl-Ctarl Chokeslam (Super Chokeslam), Emperor Driver (Sit-Out Chokebomb), The Pounce (Running Cross Body), Spinebuster May Haruka (Pokémon Advanced) - Torchic Driver (Rikishi Driver), Blaziken Kick (Spinning High Kick), Beautifly DDT (Double Arm DDT), Spear "The Professional" Pan (DragonBall GT) - Pan Time (Top Rope Moonsault), Go Home Driver (CAF), Perfect Pan (Fireman's Carry Slam) Jessie Musashi (Pokémon) - Glamour Rocket (CAF or Omega Driver), Yanmega's Wing Attack (Future Shock), Crimson Glamorous (Beauty Shot/Spinning Heel Kick), Seviper Leg Drop (Ruff Ryder), Rocket Locket (Brock Lock) "The Spell-Binder" Raven (Teen Titans) - Raven's Wings (Underhook Piledriver), Raven Effect (DDT), Azarath Metrion Zinthos #2 (Fireman's Double Knee Gutbuster), Azarath Metrion Zinthos #1 (Tres Amigos), Old School "Tamara's Finest" Starfire (Teen Titans) - Misuses Idioms (Running Hotshot), Starbolt Splash (CAF), 5 Star Alien Splash (Frog Splash) Star Clash (Styles Clash or Faith Breaker), Whisper in the Wind, Starplex (DDT Suplex), Starbolt Bulldog (Stratusphere) "Tyranny of Tamara" Blackfire (Teen Titans) - Black Bomb (Batista Bomb), Royal Scepter (Sit-Out Spinebuster) "The Blind Bandit" Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Earthquake, Earthbender (Stratusphere), Driving Richter Scale Champions TNXA World Heavyweight Championship - Renji Abarai TNXA X-Division Championship - "El Tigre" Manny Rivera TNXA American Championship - Roman Reigns TNXA Legends Championship - Vacant TNXA World Tag Team Championship - Zak 'n Jack TNXA Hardcore Championship (24/7 Rule) - Raimundo Pedrosa TNXA Cuties Championship - "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink TNXA Cuties Tag Team Championship - The Beauty & The Beast (May Haruka & Aisha Clan-Clan) Stables E-Unit '- Ben Tennyson & Ezekiel 'The Hardys - Matt & Jeff Hardy The New Dangerous Alliance - Brock Lesnar, Azrael Sanchez, Candace Flynn (GXV only), Kari Kamiya (GXV only), & Paul Heyman (Manager) Samurai Society - Renji Abarai, Chase Young, Jack Spicer, & Koga Team Rocket - James Kojiro, Meowth, & Jessie Musashi Zak 'n Jack - Zak Saturday & Jack Evans The Beauty & The Beast - May Haruka & Aisha Clan-Clan Blood Lust - BloodRayne, Mileena, & Skarlet The Plastics - Mandy Luxe, Caitlin, & Dominique The Pink BFF's - Jessica Pink & Amu Hinamori SOS Brigade - Haruhi Suzumiya & Dokuro Mitsukai Teen Titan Girls - Raven & Starfire Category:TNXA Shows